Kindom Hearts: The Doorshield
by Mandy the StoryWeaver
Summary: There is another side of the Kingdom Hearts story everyone forgot: There was an eighth princess, the weilder of the Doorshield, the Keyblade's opposite. OCxRiku! At least, that's what it looks like SO far... ON HIATUS! NEEDS RE-EDIT. COME BACK LATER! -.-;
1. The Islands That Made My Destiny

**Mandy: There have been slight changes to this story, and I have started picking up my editing... just a little.**

**Sora: Oh, jeez, _this_ excuse again... -pie to the face-**

**Mandy: That ought to teach 'im. Anyways, this story may actually be deleted.**

**Sora: -licking his face, and then dropping mouth in surprise- WHAT????**

**Mandy: Don't worry, if it _is_ deleted, it will be reincarnated as a beautiful unicorn! ................. Ok, I'm joking. It will come back again, nevertheless. Count on it!**

**Sora: Mandy does not own any of the characters, only "Yasu" and the Doorshield. Thank you very much!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Islands that Made My Destiny

Darkness. That's all I saw, heard, or felt before the Voice. I didn't know where it was coming from, because it echoed all around the blackness I was floating in.

"Open." It said, "Let the door open..." The Voice paused momentarily, and I wondered what had happened to it, then it said, "The key will make your door open."

"Key...?" I said weakly, surprised I actually said something.

There was a light, as if what the Voice was whispering to me was coming true. "Find your light in the dark... No matter how powerful the black holds you."

Something tugged my arms, away from the light, and I turned. Gasping, I tried to get away from the thing that held me back, waving my arms, not knowing if I could walk here or swim. The darkness was persistent, grabbing me with slimy, black yuck, dragging me in. I was being pulled away, from the door and what would be life.

"NO!!" I screeched, squirming. The blackness disintegrated, and I found myself standing on a glass pane, gripping something smooth. I glanced down at my hand and saw I was carrying an oak shield that wasn't as heavy as I expected.

_Wait... _I thought as I turned it over, _it's... a door?! _I stood there and gazed at it, severely confused.

"Doorshield..." The Voice whispered lightly, "Doorshield..."

When the echoing stopped, I panned over the stained glass under my feet. I saw a glimpse of blue and gold before it all vanished -- glass, darkness, and Doorshield.

"Hey, wake up," A voice said. It wasn't the Voice, so who was it? "Are you alright?"

My eyes flickered to life, and I started at the sight of the boy leaning over me. He had blue eyes and spiky brown hair. To me, he looked like a child. A necklace with a crown that looked familiar hung around his neck, dangling above me. He had big, yellow shoes and red pumpkin pants, with chains coming off it that were shaped like the same crown. He had a blue, white, and red jacket on and wore white and blue fingerless gloves.

He jumped back. "Don't scare me like that! Well, anyways, who are you?" He asked, helping me to my feet.

"Well, I'm... um, I don't know." I replied, honestly trying to remember what had happened to me. _There was that strange dark place... _I thought, _and the Doorshield..._

"Hmm... I guess we can call you something for now... My name's Sora."

"Uh... Isn't that a girl's name?"

"No! It can be a guy's name, too, y'know!"

"Hey! SORA!!" A guy's voice called. I scanned my surroundings, looking for who had shouted his name. I was on the shore of a beautiful island!

An older boy, maybe a year older than Sora, came running down the bank. _What? Is _his _name Rika? _I thought, remembering what I had said to Sora.

"Riku!" Sora beckoned him over. _Well, I was close. _I thought, snickering to myself.

Riku had platinum hair and icy green-blue eyes. Riku looked tougher than Sora, his muscles showing on his arms. I hoped I wasn't drooling. He had a yellow and black shirt on and purple pants with buckles. His shoes weren't as big as Sora's, but they matched his purple-ness.

I tried to look uninterested, but he was too awesome looking, his hair swaying in the sea breeze as he ran over to us... I almost shook my head, and I hit myself mentally. _You don't even know him, stupid! _Said my "other side" voice, _for all you know, he probably already has a girl! _

He walked up to Sora, gesturing to me. "Who's this?" Riku asked. I was slightly infuriated that he took no notice in me, but waved me off wondering who I was, like I was some kind of item.

"She doesn't know." Sora stated, turning to me.

"Yasu," Riku immediately said, "She looks like a Yasu."

I marveled at the name, happy that he picked something for me that he thought was right. I nodded, liking it. "Yasu sounds fine for me." I said, smiling kindly.

Riku must've remembered something after that. He turned to Sora. "Kairi was looking for you," While they were talking, I examined the island, trying to look like I wasn't eavesdropping. The island had tall, straight, weird trees that had scales made of bark. The leaves all had a splash of purple on them. There were only two large, fat trees, and these had been made into houses. They took up most of the island. "She wants you to get supplies for the raft."

This snapped me out of my daze. The island was almost like a hallucination to me, and I was afraid it might disappear. I strode over to them, "Mind if I help?"

"We could use an extra hand," Riku said, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. For a second there, he reminded me of someone... But I didn't remember, I had no memory of what I had been doing before this moment on the island.

"Alright, what do we need, Riku?" Sora implied.

"A rope, a cloth, and two logs. That's what she said." Riku replied.

"Well, I guess Sora can show me around... Are you coming with us, too, Riku?" I wanted to be near him -- I couldn't help it. There was something about him that reminded me of my past, and I wanted to know what it was. Any little bit of memory I had, I wanted to grab onto.

"No, Kairi gave me things to do, too," Riku tilted his head at me. "Y'know... Maybe Kairi knows her?"

Sora examined me, also, and I felt like an experiment. "Yea, Yasu, you look like Kairi when she was brought to this island."

I was confused. "Huh? I do?"

He grinned. "We're just messing with ya. Well, let's go get that stuff!" Sora ran off, and I tried running after him, but Riku blocked me.

"Ummm, yes, Riku?" I said, composing a calm face.

"Yasu... Be careful." He said, and then walked away.

I gazed off after him, very confused now. _Be careful? _I thought, W_hy would I need to be careful on an island like this?_ Shaking my head, I rushed off after Sora, my mind filled with strange thoughts such as these. _Oh, well... I have all the time in the world to figure it out..._

* * *

**Mandy: And... done! Not many editings in this chapter. Oh well. Read and review, give me some input. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! (but don't be too mean~desu!)**

**An Amazing Fact: Did you know? The next two chapters were actually just going to be a side story, but then they got mixed into the actual story. Aren't you glad?**

_Edited/Updated 6/11/09_


	2. Paupu Fruit

**Mandy: Ta da! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Yasu: You just want to introduce yourself at the beginning of every chapter so people won't forget you're the author.**

**Mandy: Pffft!! That's ridiculous! -whispers to Kyle the Evil Penguin (a totally fictional character, and totally mine), "She's on to us. Bag her."-**

**Yasu: Mmmmmmmmmfffff!**

**Mandy: Enjoy this chapter! Please review?**

**Chapter Two: Paupu Fruit**

"Yasu!" Riku called, waving to me. I ran up to him where he stood by the raft. Kairi was leaning on the mast, making a shell necklace, and Sora was sitting in the sand making a flag.

"Hey. The raft's looking nice!" I said, testing the tight ropes. "Did you guys think of a name yet?" The three glanced up from what they were doing, confused. "You mean, you're not naming the raft?"

"You wanna name it?" Riku asked, basically implying that _I_ should name it. I shrugged. "Well... if you're not going to, I'm going to name it Highwind."

I glared at him, "Hey, I wanted to name the raft!"

"So? What do you want the name to be, Yasu?" Kairi asked.

"Ummm..." I thought about it for a moment, and a name popped into my head, "Leonheart...?"

Kairi glanced from Riku to me and back again. "Uh-oh, looks like we're going to have to race for this one." I raised a brow, which she noticed, "Whenever anyone on the island has a problem, we let them race each other."

"Well, alright, then..." I said, but I thought it was such a strange way of solving a problem. "Where do we start?"

They explained that I started by the shore, using any methods possible to get there faster. We only had to run, touch the tree with a star on it and run back. I nodded, getting ready. Sora and Kairi were off to the side, and out of hearing distance.

"Whoever wins gets to share a Paupu Fruit with whoever they chose," He said. I glanced at him, puzzled. What's a Paupu Fruit? "And, just so you know, I will choose you."

"What?" I said, not quite getting it, "What about the raft's name?"

"Alright, Yasu, Riku!" Kairi said, "1..." I had a feeling that sharing a Paupu Fruit with... "2..." Someone was really important... "3! Go!"

Riku dashed past me, leaving me in a dust cloud. I ran through it, only to fall when the bridge collapsed. I landed on my feet, flying back to the shore. Riku was gliding past on a rope that led straight to the star tree. Running as quickly as I could, I climbed up the path to the tree, touching it. I jumped off the ledge onto one of the purple-leaf trees, Riku right behind me. When we were almost to the finish line, Riku blew past me to Sora and Kairi.

I stopped, hands on my knees, panting. _Running in these extremely stessed jeans is hard! _I thought. I was patted on the back by Riku, which startled me. "Good job. You almost beat me." He leaned into my ear, whispering, "Now, you're going to share a Paupu Fruit with me, right? That was our agreement."

"What's a Paupu Fruit?" I asked. Sora and Kairi heard my question, and Riku backed away.

"Well, they say that if you share a Paupu Fruit with someone, you'll be forever entwined," Sora said, "Selphie told me. She thinks it's _romantic._"

I looked at Riku out of the corner of my eye. He was smirking. He had known! He used my ignorance, and now... The realization of our bet sank in. _Riku wants to be with me... forever! Or does he just want to be my friend forever...?_

"Alright, the raft's name is now Highwind!" Riku proclaimed. He looked out at the ocean, his face illuminated by moonlight. I noticed that it was getting quite late, as did he. "It's time to go. We should head back, or our parents will kill us!" When Sora and Kairi left to the main island, Riku turned to me. "Come on, Yasu. Let's go get that Paupu Fruit."

* * *

**Mandy: You know, I just realized how short this chapter is.**

**Yasu: Brilliant, Einstein!**

**Mandy: Kyle! I thought I told you to bag her!**

**Kyle: -shrugs- I don't listen to you, lady. I'm my own penguin.**

**Mandy: ...**

**Yasu: Please read and review, and Mandy really likes lollipops! (take the hint)**

_Edited/Updated 6/11/09_

* * *


	3. Shooting Stars

**Mandy: Yo, it's me again. Obviously. Want to hear an interesting fact? I'm actually all done writing this story! But shhhh! Don't tell the reviewers!**

**Kyle: ... Um, I'm not going to say anything.**

**Mandy: I'm editing it, since there are so many story detail edits! Once you change a character's clothes, you have to go through the whole story and fix it! Gah!**

**Yasu: Mandy does not own Kingdom Hearts, only the Doorshield... and me, of course. Also, Kyle the Evil Penguin, although he is not in the actual story, is property of Amanda Farbe. So hands off!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shooting Stars**

"C'mon, Yasu!" Riku said, grabbing my wrist. I was dragged into the shack, up the stairs, and across the bridge to this lop-sided tree that hung over the small and separate island. I concluded that this tree must be the Paupu Tree. Star-shaped fruits hung from it, but were far out of reach.

"Riku..." I said, and he let go of me, climbing onto the Paupu Tree. He balanced on it, walking over to grab a fruit. He nabbed one, but fell over the edge. "Riku!" I cried, running over to the ledge. He wasn't there.

"Boo!" Riku said from behind me. I jumped, almost falling off the island. Riku caught my arm, pulling me back up. He stuck the Paupu Fruit in my face. "Take a bite." I glanced up at him -- he was quite serious. I nodded, eating one of the star's arms. He did the same. It was sweet, juicy, and delicious... like a mango! I didn't know why I compared it to the name of a fruit I'd never heard of.

We took turns eating it until all that was left was the leaves of the fruit. "That was good!" I exclaimed, sitting on the Paupu Tree. Riku stood beside me, leaning on the tree. He nodded. Curious, I looked over to try and decipher his expression.

Riku gazed out at the crescent moon above us. "Do you think that maybe... there are other worlds out there?"

"Yea, I think so. I hadn't always been here on Destiny Islands, right?" I replied, also looking up at the moon. A shooting star flew by in the sky. "Ooo, wow! Did you see that, Riku?" I tugged on his sleeve, pointing at the sky. Another star went by. "Make a wish!"

"I don't need any wishes," Riku whispered, and I watched him as he stared off into the horizon. "I'm happy just as I am." I gazed off at the ocean, pondering his words, seeing a wavy reflection of the moon on its surface.

"You know, Riku," I said, and he glanced up at me, "I sincerely doubt that." He was surprised, and was about to say so, but I cut him off, "If you were truly happy, you wouldn't wonder about other worlds. You'd be happy just where you were. You wouldn't want to be any place else."

"Does that mean you're unhappy as well? Since you, too, wonder..."

"No. I am happy, but I _am_ just curious, is all. I'm not as happy as I want to be, but, nevertheless..." I stared up at the stars. "Someday."

"Yea. Someday, Yasu. Someday."

* * *

I walked into Kairi's house -- the place where I would be staying, as decided by her. She was awake, sitting on her bed. She glanced up at me when I got back.

"So... what did you do?" Kairi asked in a voice that suggested something.

"Nothing. We just talked about other worlds, really," I replied, already knowing I was up for a fight to end this conversation. There was a rumble of thunder outside, which had Kairi and me looking out the window for lightning. "Wow, that was loud. I didn't think we were going to have a storm tonight. There weren't any clouds when I got here."

"Yasu, what about the raft?" Kairi asked with a worried expression. "What if it gets destroyed?"

"Let's go check."

* * *

Once we got to the island, we saw a large, black orb in the sky that was sucking up things like a black hole. "What's that?!" Kairi shouted to me over the roaring wind.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" I replied.

We were surrounded by black bug things with creepy, beady eyes. Screeching, I tried to reach for Kairi, but I was too late. They got her.

"KAIRI!!" I shouted, but what good would words do? It's not like I could bring her back or anything. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't _believe_ it. Sweet innocent Kairi was gone.

I was so weak at the knees I fell on them. The shadows got closer and closer... I knew this was the end. They were going to take my heart, just like they took Kairi's...

"Yasu!" Cried a voice, and a person came between those merciless beings and me. When I saw who it was, I was truly glad and almost got off my knees. Key word: almost.

It was Riku! He stood there, looking ready to take on the world. Except for the fact that all he had for a weapon was a wooden sword. Why I was disappointed, I don't know. I didn't think a wimpy thing like that could land a solid enough blow to even tickle those shadows!

He didn't plan on fighting them, though. He cradled me into his arms and ran to the shack, up to the island and the Paupu Tree. He set me down there, and glanced up at the black hole in the sky. I noticed we were extremely close to that thing. Riku placed his hands on each of my shoulders, looking me square in the eyes.

"Where's Kairi?!" He asked, shouting over the wind. I felt that all of this was my fault, because everyone was yelling at me, even though they were just trying to be heard over the roaring black hole. I knew that it wasn't true, but...

I couldn't help it. I broke into tears, mourning over my lost friend. "K-Kairi!" I stuttered, "S-She's gone! Those vile things..." I got angry, and this fueled my tear ducts even more. Fury burned inside, but outside, tears showed.

"What do you mean? _Where_ did she go?" He shouted.

"T-They took her-her heart, and n-now, she's g-g-gone!"

Riku looked off for a moment, thinking. "You have to come with me, Yasu! The worlds have been connected!"

I was shocked, to say the least. "W-What?!"

"Riku! Yasu!" Sora called from behind us. I looked back to see him coming up to us. Riku gripped my hand tightly, facing him. "What's going on? Where's Kairi?"

"We've been connected, Sora!" Riku called back, "Don't you understand? Now we can go to other worlds, just like we wanted! We can see Yasu's world, Kairi's world..." Black yuck came out of the ground, covering Riku and me. I screamed. "I'm not afraid of the dark!" Riku shouted. He held me even tighter than before. Riku held out his free hand to Sora, who was also getting enveloped in darkness.

Sora tried reaching for Riku, but kept missing. I was watching as I sank into the blackness, scared stiff of it. _No... Not the darkness again... Please, I'm begging you!_ Then, Riku and I were totally enclosed in the darkness.

* * *

"No!" I yelled, "Riku! Yasu!" I was too late. They were taken, and even I was sinking into the blackness.

Struggling, I tried getting out. There was a burst of light, and I was standing back on the Destiny Islands. But I had something in my hand...

"Keyblade..." A voice whispered, "Keyblade..."

* * *

**Mandy: Yes, I know, I am constantly going to be switching views between Yasu and Sora. There are some parts of Yasu's story that are so extremely boring, it's just better to tell Sora's story for a while.**

**Yasu: Feed a writer - leave a review!**

**Mandy: I am working diligently on chapter four! Yes, you heard me! _CHAPTER FOUR!!_ Just thought I'd underline that for you. Could it be? For the first time in a long time? ANOTHER CHAPTER? It's a reviewer's dream come true! Woohoo!**

_Edited/Updated 6/11/09_


	4. CONTEST WINNER: princessdarkfairy

**Mandy: It has been decided! Since no one else entered the contest, princessdarkfairy wins by default! This is what she had:**

Okay, Yasu shall wear (if I win):

Kind of a nice pale blue jean denim, that compliments her eye color. They fit her correctly, showing of her curves, and are slightly flared at the bottom. Not to flared, yet not to skinny 'cause they get annoying at times. Her shoes, shant be like everyone elses, they'll be nice, comfy sneakers. Perfect for running in, and they shall be white, and will have a black heart and red wings on the side of them, I call them halo's (xD)

I'm thinking of a black tank top a red sort of corset style running through it, where at the top a little knot thats a bow is tired, and it has a red sash around the rib cage sort of, Riku's jaw shall drop (muha, I like Riku, Riku rawks). If it's cold, she can have a thigh length jacket, and it buttons up! With a sort of belt around the waist, thats blood red

**And this is our winner! Yay!**

**Riku: Um, what's that part about the red sash and my jaw...**

**Mandy: Shhhh, you see nothing... -puts a blindfold on him and stuffs him in a closet- Anyways, she gets the awesome super ultra secret Doorshield one-shot. Sorry, everyone! If princessdarkfairy wants me to publish it, then I guess I'd have no choice...**

**Thank you princessdarkfairy! Thousands of thanks! If I owned Demyx, I would give him to you!**

**Demyx: Hey, that's not funny!**

**Axel: Sweet! I have dibs on his room.**

**Mandy: I will update as soon as I can! I swear it! -pumped-**


End file.
